You Can t See Tommorrow
by Amanouzume
Summary: Jim has started Star Academy and year and half has passed after he returned his adventure on Treasure planet. Now He wondering where his old friend, Silver, is.. Jim will meet Silver again but... Be warned this might be a Slash not sure yet enjoy.. fixed
1. Chapter 1 :Old Scallywag

note: My first fanfic ^^ but be warned this might be a Slash not so bad slash but....

It has been now over year and half when Jim hawkings has adventure on the Treasure planet and he has studying in Star academy. He was succesful in his studies until the lesson with includes that piracy was bad thing..

Jim couldn´t help that Silver just pop up to his mind everytime when someone mentioned words pirate or piracy .

"_I wonder ,how that old scallywag is doing?... I have seen him on that adventure last time..Guess I...miss .. not much but .."_

Then teacher slammed book to Jims´s desk and boy waked from his dreamland with angry frown with his face. Other students started to laughing to him and Jim though that he can`t just stand this any longer.

" _Well.. Silver would understand me..We are kind the same..Although we are different species..but who cares?" _

After his schoolday Jim started to wander toward his home, Benbow tavern which has been rebuilded. And how come some not -so-good-friends of Jim showed up..

" So, Hawkling, what did you dreamed again in the class?.. Some girls? "

" That is not your business..And I am Hawkings not a hawkling" said Jim and continued his walking.. and bad boys run to him.

" Oh I totally forgot .. Hawkling was a hero he caught those rebellious pirates from R.L.S Legasy, but my dad told ..Jim let one of them just run away...That scary cyborg.."

Jim stopped when his friend´s name was uttered and something inside him burst...

" Shut up... If he was so scary why wouldn´t you run behind your mother...And you don´t even know him.."

"Ooh, Hawkling gets mad, what shall we do? Oh I get that Jim´s father left him so maybe that cyborg is not just a friend .. maybe .."

Then Hawkings got angry and those boys got very surprised from Jim´s reaction..

" SHUT Y`UP already! You don´t say a word about my father or Silver, Do you hear!"

Suddenly boys saw little elastic thing coming from horizon that was Morph, Silver´s old shape-shifter pet which belongs to now Jim. It cuddled it´s owners neck and roll around Jim`s head like a bewitched..

"Morph.. Whats wrong ? Why you are so crazy today?" Jim asked Morph and it start to change its shape while other boys just watched wondering way.. And when shape-shifter has morphed its form turn out to be … Silver? Jim´s face got a happy smile ´cause he knew that Morph must seen Silver somewhere. Boy forget his companions and started to follow his little levitating friend.

"_What I running for? If Morph actually saw Silver..that cyborg can´t run so fast that I can lost him...But...."_ Jim stopped and look little bit down and his grin on his face got smaller.

" How do I know that he would be happy when seeing me?... If he has changed..." Jim stand still few minuts and passengers might though he was sleeping on his foot. Morph started to get restless and it bounced against Jim head when boy waked up again.

"Is he near, Morph? You act so restless" They continued searching their common friend and then they saw Silver...In the police waggon..He was arrested..

" Oh no! Silver!" Jim yelled when he saw old cyborg sitting on waggon wearing chains and Morph imitaded Jims words.

"Oh, that voice! My ol´ aching ears can regocnize that voice everytime!" Silver stand up with his chains" Jimbo, my lad! This ol´piece of junk and hunk has missed ye!"

Morph dived between ironbars and cuddled his old owner.

"Aaw...ye too, Morph.. Too bad ye havta see me on chains..They totally got me..I did very stupid mistake..Sure I can broke this lil´chains in no time but they disconnect my armlink so..."

"Don´t worry you old scallywag, I´ll set you free.." Silver got surprised grin on his face

" What if they got ye too and hang both of us?" Jim smiled to old cyborg and started to think a way rescue Silver.

" Have you remember that you taught to me.. And i am a lot faster than you."

Silver start to laugh very loudly " Hahah, Pirate in cadet´s univorm that sound too crazy but fits to me.. So go ahead lad and do that quick.."

Jims plan works perfectly with those policebots: While Jim was distracting guardians, Morph stole keychain and released Silver. Then old cyborg limbed to forest nearby and waited his rescuers there.

Sun went down and Jim met Silver again in the woods.

"Ah, Jimbo! I knew ye can do that thanks to save me once again... But may I ask a favor altough ye ain´t m´cabinboy anymore .. Can ye connect my arm? "

Jim agreed and start to looking for those links from Silver´s mechanical arm.

" Looks like ye still are familiar with machinery, boy... I almost got worried that ye hav turned some kind of biologist when I saw ye had cut your hair and removed your earring"

"I did that for my mom.. She said that if I wanna act like a cadet I should erase everything which are related to piracy.."

Silver´s cyborg eye gloomed oddly and he scratches his head

"Ye havn´t erase your memories.. Ye r still a pirate.."

At last Jim found connection links from cyborg´s arm and Silver´s mechanical hand worked again and he stretched

"Aaw thanks ye alot. What I might do without your skills, lad. I dunno hav ye grow out of these things but c´mon give me a hug. "

Jim hugged Silver tighter than last time ´cause he had aboslutely missed him very much … Silver was like a father to Jim on their treasurehunt trip. Now warm feeling overpowered Hawkings body,

that was the feeling what little cabinboy has missed so much... Silver´s mechanical parts and his whole person was what Jim has missed. Tears fell along 16-years-old boy`s cheek he was so happy that he couldn´t speak, don´t even move.

"Ye drop tears again for me, don´t ye. I think I hav got oil again to my eye, or is it just me"

Jim lift his chin and glance cyborgs´s face and saw little teardrop in his organic eye.

"_Oh my... HE is crying...for me.."_

Silver cough once and quickly swipe his eye and push Jim farther

"Lis´en my lad.. I pet that those cops hav noticed that I am gone .. Do ye happen to know any safe place to this ol´ and humble cyborg?"

"Well...if you can walk two miles .. there is mother´s tavern...my home..If you mind to.."

"I love to meet yer mom , I bet you hav got yer looks from her."

Silver straighten his hat and cook and a cabinboy start travel toward Benbow´s tavern, Morph behind of them. Jim kindly walked slower to ease cyborg´s walk.

"What´s now, Jimbo.. D´ ye think that I can´t walk faster?" Jim turned toward to old cook and pointed Silver´s mechanical peg leg.

" I remember that I injured your leg in galley.. So I have to carry responsibility.. and.."

"..And?.."

Jim doesn´t say anything more ´cause bad boy´s words started to echoing in his head.

" _Oh I get that Jim´s father left him so maybe that cyborg is not just a friend .. maybe .."_

Suddenly a young Hawkings felt how mechanical arm dropped on his shoulder. As if Silver sensed that his cabin boy had some worries in his mind.

"Wanna tell me somethin´ relating to our last journey, lad?"

"Silver...Thanks to you..I guess you are my only real friend in my whole lifespan.."

Old cyborg eye gloomed again and he smiled very warmly firstly and then he gave a laugh.

"Ye too , Jim my boy , ye too."

Old friends continued their travel until they reached tavern of Sarah Hawkings.

Because darkness has already fell on the land Jim´s mother , Sarah has start to worrying where did her child linger.

"Oh James..Have you got troubles again..."

Then she heard familiar voices coming trough the window and Sarah ran over the door. But when the mahogany door opened Sarah screamed a bit ´cause she saw only Silver´s gloomy eye in the darkness first.

"James Phileas Hawkings! What you though about wandering around and look what time is it!"

"Please not now, mom...My friend need help."

Sarah frightened a little Silver´s mechanical part but then she pull herself together.

" Oh good evening , mister..Do you happen to need room?"

"Aye, Mom of Jimbo , with my pleasure but I affair that..."

Jim interrupted Silver´s words and grabbed his mother´s hand.

"Mom.. you have wondered who gave those jewels to us that we were able to rebuilt our tavern...Well... it was him.."

"You? ..I am very grateful, so I´ll give you a room for free.."

"Ah no m´ lady , yer kid has saved my ol´skin too many times , so shall this humble cyborg prepare

the food for ye? I am cook anyways ."

Jim poked nicely to Silver´s rib and muttered..

"You haven´t changed, you scallywag." Sarah rubbed her eyes and gazed again at Silver and Jim and couldn´t believe her own eyes ´cause she haven´t seen never so happy face on her only son. The cook limbed to kitchen and took of his hat and coat.

"Jim.." , Sarah whispered, "Can we trust him? He look a bit scary and who is he? "

"Don´t worry, mom.. If I trust him.. You should trust too. `cause he is Long John Silver.."

"Silver?! You have brought a pirate to our tavern!"

"Shush, He can hear.." Jim tried to calm his mother down when Silver yelled from kitchen

"Hahah, Jimbo is right.. I can ´ear ye.. Don´t worry m´lady let´s say that I am ´good´ pirate."

Sarah turn pale and looked at smiling Jim..

"Well mom.. I am not sure if he can see trough that wall.. I know better his arm than his mechanical

eye."

That sounded very odd to Sarah and she could quite understand what her boy actually meant with that arm-thing.

Note: to be continued ...

Well my proper english is no so good what it would be but hope you liked


	2. Chapter 2 : Thousand daggers to heart

Suddenly someone knocked the door and Jim checked out who was it and saw two policebots

"Blast it! Cops are here! Silver hide yourself quickly .. We try to distract them!"

Silver hid himself to cellar and Sarah opened the door.

"Good evening ma´am .. Excuse us to interrupt your .. happy evening.. But we looking for prisoner who managed to espace from us..Have you seen this man?"

Other robot showed picture of Silver to Sarah and she shook her head.

"But wait .. is that same boy who we saw at the afternoon near at waggon ?"

"Boy, are you sure that you did not let that pirate escape? If you did , we have to arrest you."

Sarah frightened

"Good Lord! My James has nothing to do with pirates.. He might be rascal and rebellious but never pirate.."

Jim´s mothers words were like the thousand daggers to heart of teenager and he started to wondering ..again..

"_Why I can´t be a pirate? I can´t be a good boy.. I always mess up things and got those blames over me... But ..Silver never blamed me actually.. He got always a solution to my problems.. I think..I.."_

Jim snapped out when police bots stood just front of him

"So if you see him , come and report to us.. Ma´am." Polices left the building and Silver came out of his hideout while Sarah was nagging to her son.

"I knew you was up to something . You haven´t change a little bit ! Rampaging with pirates like you were one of them."

" Cut it out, Lady.. It was n´t kid´s fault.. They r after me..and thanks to ye I got more playtime.."

"Silver.." Jim whispered and old cyborg heard that what Sarah could n´t hear.

"...Oh.. look what time is it .. If yer mother does n´t mind, I´ll snatch ye to galley , lad.. I´ll need yer help there.."

Jim got delighted and followed Silver to kitchen and Sarah was amazed that Jim was actually went to wash up dishes..And she felt the bond between those two.

"_Why Jim is respecting that pirate more than me?..When I look at them I can see that they love being together...But is that something unnatural?.. Maybe I have to talk with Delbert about this.."_

On the next day Jim refused to go to school and he was arguing his mother.

"Mom.. I can´t go there..They will mock be that ran from them yesterday..And I haven´t nothing to do at school.."

"Oh stop that , James.. You have to go beacause teachers will let me hear that I am bad .."

"Who cares.."

Suddenly Silver step forward and interfered..

"lis ´en , lad.. go and show them that ye are made from a fine wood.. I know that ye are more smarten that those pups who studying there..And if anyone pick up on ye, they havta face me.."

"....All right then.. I´ll go and show them..and.. umm.. thanks.."

Jim grabbed his bag and left to the school and Sarah was amazed again …

"Amazing... how did you settle this one so fast?"

"I was once like him.. young and rebellious ..."

"Like you aren´t rebellious nowadays..I mean .. pirates are rebellious... aren´t they.."

Sarah pick up Jim´s dirty clothes on the bed. And old cyborg gave a laugh

"Hah hah.. Sure they are..but ye can handle that boy if ye just pull right strings.. He lost his father.. so he needs something couraging and comforting companion ...And pirates aint´t like that."

"You know about his father? Has him tell that to you?" Sarah got suprised that Jim has opened to that scary pirate.. usually Jim has carried his own burden.

"He has mentioned something ´bout it..but I think that I hav to go do some work in this humble tavern.. No time to chit-chat.."

" _That man don´t tell all to me..What he is hiding? Anyways I have a hunch that Jim would got lot of troubles because of that pirate.. or.. maybe he can change to better..Who knows.."_


	3. Chapter 3 : Secrets

Jim´s school day was like it normally turned out to be...like a torturing..

At the lecture of history Jim started daydreaming again..

"_...I m so bored...I wonder if Silver is good teacher... Anyways...he build my confidence back..._

_Gosh..What is wrong with me? I can´t stop thinking about ..him.."_

propaply Any questions?"

" Umm.. Can I go to see nurse? I m not feel so well right now.."

Teacher let Jim go to nurse because he did looks so pale.. as always but teacher never noticed it.

"Oh hello , boy.." Nurse greeted Jim.." How I can help you?"

"Something is wrong with me...I can´t..." Suddenly Jim swallowed his words..

"_But wait..If I say anything about Silver...She might tell to cops.." _Jim sat down to chair and continued..

"..Well... I can´t concentrate on anything.. ´cause I can´t get one person off my head.."

"Jim... If you have a troubles you have to talk about them and.."

"No, no … It´s not like that.. That person...have been very kind to me .. that person can cheer me up anytime when I feel blue..and company of that person gives me comforting feeling ..."

Nurse looked at Jim´s smiling face..

"Oh Hawkings... You should tell her your feelings...Nothing is wrong with you.. It´s a part of your puberty age.. I mean you have fallen love with her."

Jim was shocked and said nothing because he has now more thinking than ever before.

"_Oh my gosh...I haven´t ever figured that..Why me?..What I should do now? How I can ever tell that to HIM ….Oh by the way, Silver.. I am gay and I love you... Shoot.. this is so great..."_

"Hawkings.. You looks like you´ll need cup of water... Tell me what is wrong being in love?"

"Heck! I can´t tell you that!" Jim rushed out of infirmary and ran outside and headed to home..

Evening fell again over the lands and Delbert Dobbler has paid a visit to Benbow´s tavern and he discussing about young Jim Hawkings and that old cyborg. Jim has sneaked to roof of tavern again like he has always do when he has something to pondering.

"_What I should do?..What I should do?..I can´t help it that I really like him... but do I actually love him?..If I do how I tell him? But how he will react...well I guess he has touched me a lot but I don´t know is that part of his personality or something else.._

Suddenly Jim heard whistling and familiar mechanical whirring. Young boy was surprised that cyborg has found his hideout so fast.

"Oh, here ye are , lad.. I though those teachers catch ye.." Silver said and sat down next to Jim on the roof and caused that Jim got embraced ..

"_Not so close now...you old scallywag...not so close.."_

"Good thinking place ye have..I guess ye have something in yer mind.."

"Silver...Do you think that I am ...weird?"

"Weirdo? No ye ain´t … Ye are special and one of kind..." Luckily evening was so dark that Silver couldn´t see red colour on boy´s face..

"_Oh no! This feeling again....I feel so warm..."_

"Lis´en sonny..If they picked up ye at school.. tell me ..It´s not good pondering too much."

Then both of them ceased and watched stars together and Jim felt peace in his rebellious mind what made he forget what has happened in the school.

Meanwhile Dobbler and Sarah were discussing about Jim and his odd friend.

"Say, Delbert..Do you think that my boy isn´t a normal?"

"Add to that he is a rebellious and very ...good pilot? Yes I think he is normal? How come?"

"Well you possibly have met that cook, mister Silver, on your treasure planet trip..Do you know what ACTUALLY happened between that cyborg and my boy? "

Delbert raised his eyebrow and took his glasses off..

"Actually? I am not sure..They were pretty much together and I was very busy that I had barely seen them..One night when I could n´t sleep, thanks to full moon, I think that I saw something.."

Sarah went pale."Saw what?"

"I think I saw that .. they hugged but I am not sure …."

"OH MY LORD! That can´t be happening!"

"Sarah, Calm down.. calm down..I think there is n´t anything between them..By the way, where are they?"

Sarah and Delbert were looking awhile their missing sheeps and finally found them on the tavern´s roof. Silver sat back against wall and Jim´s head was on Silver´s shoulder and both of them were sleeping.

"I don´t know what I should say.." Delbert said and scratched his ear.

"Delbert...does you think that my boy looks happy?"

Actually Jim was smiling and he has grabbed very tightly on Silver´s coat like he never want to let Silver go. Sarah knew that bad times awaits his boy and just she just go with that fact : Jim Hawkings clearly was in love.


End file.
